Nova Blade
"Don’t let your victories go to your head, or your failures go to your heart. Let your dream's drive you forward and let nothing hold you back!" ''- Nova Blade ' ' is a former revolutionary and current pirate captain. Nova served as a revolutionary from the age of 4, under constant training from the legendary Monkey D. Dragon. During his missions and intense training regime he met numerous individuals, various wonders of the world and also gained his devil fruit powers. During his time as a revolutionary, he also led a rather infamous revolutionary squad known as the Dawn Breakers. Fighting, frightening and inspiring marines and pirates alike, he has been given a high bounty due to his numerous incredible feats. Most notable among them were defeating the merciless and powerful Admiral Kizaru, defeating a member of the Supreme Pirates, known as 'Monster' and finally, Nova was a participant of the Supreme War. Notably, he has also been recognised as the eldest brother and future head of the feared Blade Family, son of Vice Admiral Galaxy "The Lawman" Blade and the infamous bounty hunter Destiny "Armoured Witch" Blade. Nova is also well respected throughout the world for his efficient decisions and swift actions, not to mention his formidable strength and intellectual prowess. Nova now randomly sails the Grand Line, New World and the Four Blues. He is the Captain of The Skyline Pirates and has become a powerful ally, gaining powerful allies along his way. He is the soul reason for the Skyline War involving many infamous faces in the One Piece world. He travels the world on the Skylines flagship known as the SkyGlider, with a small army of REH units as his crewmen. His division commanders have been given orders to defend their hometowns in the name of the Skyline Pirates, until Nova arrives to take them on one last adventure. Nova is also the main character of New Horizon!, a storyline based entirely on the story of the Skyline Pirates. Appearance ''"He who knows others is wise. He who knows himself is enlightened." ''- Nova Blade He wears a tight black vest tucked in with a golden edged collar, he wear's a long black scarf that has a few rip's and burn's at the end and long black gloves which also have golden edging on the end. On his lower half he wear's a normal brown belt and then wears a black strip with complete gold edging, and then wear's casual black trouser's. He has spiked black hair and has purple eyes, he also has a red tribal dragon tattoo on his left arm. When he is on his ship he will always be dressed as a fisherman as he loves fishing and wants to catch a sea king, so that he may have his favourite meal sea king meat. After the timeskip, Nova is seen with shorter hair and a change of clothes, his scarf (which is not seen in the picture) is still placed around his neck but has become slightly shorter also. He now wears a v-necked grey, sleeveless shirt with a large collar'﻿. '''His gloves have also become fingerless, grey and much shorter. He wear's tight grey jeans with a light brown belt. His sword is seen more clearly and is worn on his back instead of his waist, while he now weilds a gun aswell. He wear's a pendant containing a fragment of Rose's broken staff, reminding him of her sacrifice. His Tattoo is also different, during the Skyline War, his arm is cut severely and the skin holding the tattoo is cut off, so in it's place Nova recreates the tattoo. The Tattoo is of an emblem that Rose had dreamed of once and was originally going to be the jolly roger image. Though Novas appearance changes indefinitely. In a crew image found upon the Skyglider, his outfit seems much more to match that of a Captain, or at least a business man. As Nova appears to wear a white buttoned shirt, with the top button undone revealing a small bit of his chest. His collar neatly folded and his tie is done but slightly loose, as if he had pulled it recently. The shirt is tucked into his casual black trousers, that tip over his neat black shoes. Around his shoulder is a black jacket of similar fashion to Whitebeards white jacket. Around his neck as usual is his long black scarf. Gallery Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Scythe User Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Yonkou Category:1NF3RNO Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:New Horizon! Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Protagonists